kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. Welcome to Paradise!! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some, maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There's usually no mod in the room. A large amount of the users that tend to chat are furry. Though Paradise is 'NOT' the official furry room (which by the way there isn't one), many of the users seem to think it is. There is also a large majority of homosexuality. Please, don't come in Paradise if you do not agree with these two things. Sadly, the owners of this room change frequently. Currently, Paradise is owned by Marh. He doesn't do much, but then again... It seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. __TOC__ Resident Moderators aenh aenh is very quiet unless Marh is in the room. They typically talk about a game or something. aenh isn't very strict at all. Though aenh seems to prefer no capitalization on his name. Marh He is the current owner of Paradise. Almost always AFK. Yup. Yup. Mmmhmm. xxMarquis2 Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? Notable Regulars AnnieBananie Likes to stir up conversation, make strange interjections, and throw odd bits of randomness in your face. Quite nice. Her boytoy Lol, boytoy. is Keita, her womantoy is Laura. Nice!? You're never nice to me love you too -- PinkE AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bitch back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. Eebit Furry. Gay. Complete bastard or awesome, YMMV. Needs to recommend better games. Ferretferret The rather crazy ferret of Paradise. He's a kind, thoughtful furry that is marvelously modest. *Ahem* Ferret is also a comedian with over 950 fans. Woot! Isn't it over 1000 now? Awesome. FoxShot FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Furry. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. Is the starter of the Fox clan. He has more recently been seen as a shy fox, though shy, he's still fun to have around and is nice. The guy that invited me to Paradise Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. iMachine In an act of extreme penisiness, I just figured I would write this myself. I joined Paradise in christmas or something, after betraying Sloth. Yes I know, I'm a room-changing low-life. I am also one sexy piece of guy. I also like cake. He is a god. The god. WORSHIP HIM. delicious cake.You do know that "delicious cake" is an euphemism for lolicon nowadays, right? That's the joke. lilninja_14 One of the last remaining humans in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. KonekoKeita He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. He's kinda like God, but without the white beard. He has an amazing voice... it will make you wet yourself... really. Furry. Is that because of its beauty or is it scary? PinkE An old Regular who left for a while and has now come back for more. Really brings the PIZAZZ to the place. If you don't love this man, there's something normal about you. I am awesome... Annie loves me.He's cool. random_emo CrayolaGranola A former sysop who quit due to lack of motivation and no one to exact revenge upon. He's smart, but it's pretty easy to get on his bad side. A retired troll himself, he puts many trolls in "intellectual checkmates" as he likes to call them. Don't get him started about furries.Yes, my boytoy. Oh, and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met.Can of mints. WUT IS LOVE. BABY DUN HURT MEH. DUN HURT MEH. NO MOAR. Sparticus117 Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. Screws around with the guys that come into Paradise asking for women. Wolf3n He talks a lot and most users like him. He is going out with purplecat but they are in a sexually open relationship. He is one of 3 joint owners of DemonDays. xlauraluxuriousx Laura is one of the old regs. She comes on once in a while. Most new people don't like her. She tries to keep the peace, but she is often ignored. Seriously though, you shouldn't screw with her. XomegaX A playful kitty that IS very yiffy. With a lot of people. As many ways as possible. Possibly at the same time. Is going out with DemonDays. A nice guy, but constantly making perverted jokes or innuendo. XxMakesNoSensexX He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. Seems to be obsessed with all the women in paradise. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms